Hands, Jewel
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Song-Fic] - [One-Shot] Au bord du lac, le début de l'histoire de James et Lily, alors que tous deux sont tristes et esseulés...


Lily se sentait étrangement triste ce soir-là, sans savoir pourquoi. La nuit était tombée, et elle observait le ciel sans nuage par la fenêtre. La lune, très lumineuse, était à moitié pleine et les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux. Rien ne parvenait à apaiser son chagrin, dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. L'herbe verte lui rappelait les après-midi passés avec Severus, allongée dans la pelouse, à parler de Poudlard. Les étoiles lui faisaient penser aux soirées en famille, l'été, à regarder les étoiles filantes passer, enveloppée dans des couvertures qui grattaient, dans l'air frais de la soirée. Et quand elle regardait la lune, c'était comme si elle voyait Remus, évidemment.

Quant à son dortoir, c'était à lui seul un musée de souvenirs. Tous les fous rires, les confidences, les chagrins… Elle aurait aimé pouvoir arrêter de pleurer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à stopper ses larmes. Elle ne comprenait plus, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir comprendre. Était-ce à cause des fiançailles sa sœur ? Cela faisait pourtant des années qu'elles étaient devenues ennemies… Ou alors était-ce la guerre qui sévissait dehors ? À Poudlard, elle se sentait chez elle, en sécurité, dans elle lieu qu'elle voudrait ne jamais quitter. Les couleurs chaudes de la salle commune, et l'esprit de solidarité qui régnait chez les Gryffondor… Ou bien c'était justement cet esprit de solidarité disparaissant qui lui faisait peur… Elle n'avait personne pour la consoler, ce soir-là, contrairement aux six années précédentes. Toutes les filles s'étaient peu à peu éloignées les unes des autres, oubliant ce qui les avaient rapproché autrefois. Elles étaient devenues des inconnues entre elles-mêmes.

Lily sécha ses larmes et descendit à la salle commune, pieds-nus, sans se soucier de ses yeux rougis. Elle aurait voulu être capable de changer le monde, de dessiner un sourire enfantin sur la surface de la Terre. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ses petites mains. Que pourrait-elle changer, elle, Lily Evans, une Née-Moldue parmi tant d'autres ?

**If I could tell the world just one thing**  
_Si je pouvais dire au monde une seule chose_  
**It would be that we're all OK**  
_Ce serait que tout le monde va bien_

Il y avait du monde dans la salle commune, mais les yeux ne Lily ne distinguaient que la table où étaient assis Remus, Peter et Sirius. Ce dernier semblait effondré et tenait une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu entre les mains. Ses cheveux longs étaient emmêlés, son visage pâle et cerné. Elle frissonna en réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état. Le plus étonnant était sans doute l'absence de James aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Tous deux étaient inséparables, comme des frères, mais en plus fort. Mais maintenant, Lily aussi était très proche de Sirius, ainsi que de deux des trois autres Maraudeurs. Quant au dernier… Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius, et Lily adorait Sirius, cependant James l'avait toujours horripilée… Néanmoins elle ne pouvait nier que son comportement avait changé…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius hoqueta et resserra ses mains sur sa bouteille, et Remus et Peter jetèrent un regard désolé vers Lily.

-Ma seule famille…

À cet instant un grand bruit se fit entendre. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns traversa la salle commune en bousculant toute personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Lily le regarda traverser l'ouverture du portrait, et après un dernier regard vers Sirius, suivit James.

** And not to worry 'cause worry is wasteful**  
_Et de ne pas s'inquiéter parce que les soucis ne servent à rien_  
**And useless in times like these**  
_Et ne font pas avancer dans des moments comme ceux-ci_

Ses pieds nus claquaient sur le sol froid du château, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle voulait rattraper James, et le consoler, parce qu'elle avait bien vu qu'il pleurait. Elle entendit la lourde porte d'entrée se refermer, et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle rouvrit la porte de bois, et sortit dans le parc, vers le lac. Elle savait que le jeune homme se rendait là chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal.

Il était assis au bord de la rive, comme elle l'avait deviné. Finalement, elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avança doucement, les pieds dans l'herbe humide. Il avait plu un peu plus tôt.

**I won't be made useless**  
_Je ne serai pas inutile_  
**I won't be idle with despair**  
_Je ne resterai pas enfermée dans le désespoir_

Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas pleurer, d'être fort, que tout s'arrangerait, que tout irait bien, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle voulait lui redonner espoir, et lui apporter un sourire.

**I will gather myself around my faith**  
_Je vais rassembler mon courage et ma foi_  
**For light does the darkness most fear**  
_Parce que la lumière éloigne la plupart des peurs_

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et baissa ses yeux marron vers leurs mains entremêlées.

**My hands are small, I know**  
_Mes mains sont petites, je le sais_  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
_Mais elles ne sont pas tiennes, se sont les miennes_  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
_Mais elles ne sont pas tiennes, se sont les miennes_  
**And I am never broken**  
_Et je ne me brise jamais_

-Tu te demandes ce que j'ai, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, Lily sursauta avant d'esquisser une petite moue gênée.

-Ils ont été assassinés. Parce que pour eux, ces histoires de sang, c'étaient des conneries. Ils se battus pour que… pour que les gens comme toi puissent vivre en paix. Pour que tu puisses vivre, ajouta James.

**[...]**  
**And heart ache came to visit me**  
_Un mal, au coeur, est venu me visiter_  
**But I knew it wasn't ever after**  
_Mais je savais qu'il repartirait_

-Je leur ai beaucoup parlé de toi, avoua James.

Lily rougit.

-Je me battrai. Pour que ces pourritures meurent, qu'ils aillent s'enterrer avec leurs préjugés. Et pour les venger. Et, bien sûr, pour toi. Pour que tu sois heureuse.

**We'll fight, not out of spite**  
_Nous allons nous battre, non sans âme_  
**For someone must stand up for what's right**  
_Car quelqu'un doit se tenir debout pour ce qui est juste_

-James… Merci. Merci beaucoup. Je veux que tu saches, que moi aussi je me battrai. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je…

**'Cause where there's a man who has no voice**  
_Là où un homme n'a plus de voix_  
**There ours shall go singing**  
_La nôtre devrait s'élever_

Elle s'interrompit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler, et elle sentit la main de James appuyer plus fort sur la sienne.

**My hands are small I know**  
_Mes mains sont petites, je le sais_  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
_Mais elles ne sont pas tiennes, se sont les miennes_  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
_Mais elles ne sont pas tiennes, se sont les miennes_  
**And I am never broken**  
_Et je ne me brise jamais_

James leva son autre main vers la joue de Lily et l'effleura du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner la jeune fille.

-Tu ? demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix rauque.

**In the end only kindness matters**  
_En fin de compte, seule la tendresse perdure_  
**In the end only kindness matters**  
_En fin de compte, seule la tendresse perdure_

-Je resterai avec toi, chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle tourna ses yeux émeraude vers ceux de James. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et il posa son front sur celui-ci de Lily. La phrase de la jeune fille tournait en boucle dans sa tête, comme le refrain d'une chanson. Il pria intérieurement pour que le double-sens qu'il croyait comprendre soit vrai.

**I will get down on my knees, and I will pray**  
_Je vais m'agenouiller, puis je vais prier_  
**I will get down on my knees, and I will pray**  
_Je vais m'agenouiller, puis je vais prier_  
**I will get down on my knees, and I will pray**  
_Je vais m'agenouiller, puis je vais prier_

Il saisit l'autre main de Lily. Il pouvait sentir ses veines palpiter, et devinait que son cœur, à l'instar du sien, devait battre à toute allure.

**My hands are small I know**  
_Mes mains sont petites, je le sais_  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
_Mais elles ne sont pas tiennes, se sont les miennes_  
**But they're not yours, they are my own**  
_Mais elles ne sont pas tiennes, se sont les miennes_  
**And I am never broken**  
_Et je ne me brise jamais_

Ensemble_. _

**We are never broken  
**_Nous ne sommes jamais brisés_

Tous deux savaient qu'ensemble, ils survivraient, ils se soutiendraient. Qu'ils auraient quelqu'un pour réparer et soigner leur cœur déchiré.

**We are God's eyes**  
_Nous sommes les yeux de Dieu_

Leurs regards étaient rivés l'un sur l'autre, comme s'ils ne pouvaient quitter les yeux de l'autre. Ensemble, ils voyaient le monde sous un autre jour.

**God's hands**  
_Les mains de Dieu_

Ils serrèrent leurs mains plus fort, pour ne surtout pas les séparer.

**God's mind**  
_L'esprit de Dieu_

Ne penser à rien hormis cet instant magique, avec l'eau du lac qui faisait entendre quelques clapotis, et les lumières du château, comme des chandelles.

**We are God's eyes**  
_Nous sommes les yeux de Dieu_

**God's hands**  
_Les mains de Dieu_

**God's heart**  
_Le coeur de Dieu_

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, de plus en plus fort.

**We are God's eyes**  
_Nous sommes les yeux de Dieu_

**God's hands**  
_Les mains de Dieu_

**God's eyes**  
_Les yeux de Dieu_

James décolla son front de celui de Lily, et enleva doucement ses mains des siennes. Il la regarda longuement, sans rien dire. Il voyait qu'elle se posait des questions, et sa bouche commençait à s'entrouvrir. Alors, il se rapprocha, de plus en plus près, et reprit ses mains. Il continua de s'approcher, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lily.

**We are God's hands**  
_Nous sommes les mains de Dieu_  
**We are God's hands**  
_Nous sommes les mains de Dieu_

Le chagrin de Lily n'était plus, comme si son âme n'avait attendu qu'une chose : être avec James. Ils se relevèrent, ensemble, et prirent la direction du château, main dans la main. La direction de leur avenir.

* * *

_Assez nostalgique, je trouve... Et plutôt triste. Écris d'une traite, alors j'espère que c'est bien..._

_La chanson est "Hands" de Jewel._

_Je sais que les parents de James sont morts de maladie, mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils aient combattus les Mangemorts, donc..._

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

**_Pour discuter un peu : mlle-millie arobase hotmail fr (Skype !)_**


End file.
